Seat assemblies, such as those used in vehicles, generally include a recliner mechanism for enabling motion of a seatback relative to a seat. Many seat assemblies include the ability of being folded about a forward pivot to provide added floor space within a vehicle or access to an otherwise obstructed space. To enable reclining and stowing operation of the seat assembly, integrated recliner and floor-latch mechanisms are traditionally provided as an assembly. The floor-latch mechanism typically extends downward from the seat for selective engagement with a floor. Generally, actuation of a lever in a first direction enables reclining motion of the seatback relative to the seat. Further actuation of the lever releases the seat assembly from engagement with the floor to enable forward pivoting of the complete seat assembly.
In addition, some seat assemblies provide the ability to further articulate a seat such that the seat assembly articulates forward to further increase the cargo area behind the seat. To enable articulation of the seat assembly a kneel mechanism is traditionally provided such that actuation of a lever in a first direction actuates the kneel mechanism to allow the seat assembly to articulate forward or “kneel” relative to its design or upright position.
Traditional seat assemblies suffer from a disadvantage that even though the seat assembly may not be properly engaged with the floor or properly engaged in an upright position, the seatback is fully actuable and positionable relative to the seat. As can be appreciated, the floor latch mechanism or kneel mechanism may appear to be fully latched when returned to a usable position when in fact either may be in an unlatched condition. This is particularly true in the case of a kneeling function because the seat assembly is not drastically out of position from its fully latched and secure position. In either situation, an occupant may falsely believe that the seat assembly is properly secured to the floor via the floor-latch mechanism or secured in the upright position via the kneel mechanism and occupy the seat.